


Charlie

by Hanae_Lilandiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanae_Lilandiel/pseuds/Hanae_Lilandiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie se retrouve soudainement dans une pièce sombre et fermée. Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Comment en sortir ? SPOILERS SAISON 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Titre Charlie  
> Univers Supernatural  
> Nombre de mots 450  
> Warnings spoilers de la saison 10
> 
> Hello tout le monde ! Voici un minuscule OS que j'ai écrit pour un concours d'écriture sur la forum Oh my RPG ! La consigne était :
> 
> « Vous étiez chez vous, et vous voilà maintenant ici. Une pièce très sombre, dotée d'une petite lucarne et d'une porte, fermées. Il n'y a rien dans cet endroit mis à part un sol rugueux et des murs dénudés. Pourtant, il y a ce bruit étrange que vous entendez derrière la porte. »
> 
> Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé ici selon vous ? Quelle est votre réaction face à cette situation ?
> 
> ▶︎ Aucune limite de mots, à vous d'inventer ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite, nous parler de votre personnage (ou de plusieurs) qui sont enfermés dans la pièce, leur ressentis, leurs doutes, leurs frayeurs, ou non.  
> ▶︎ Le texte est complètement libre pour ce concours et il est ouvert à tout type de joueur, autrement dit, n'hésitez pas à rester réaliste ou bien à partir dans du fantastique !  
> ▶︎ Vous pouvez écrire à n'importe quelle personne, je, tu, il, peu importe du moment que vous êtes à l'aise pour écrire.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je ne mords pas !

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et ne vois que le noir autour de moi. Je cligne quelques fois pour essayer d'y voir un poil plus clair. Doucement l'obscurité s'efface, laissant place à la lumière. Peu de lumière, mais je peux distinguer l'endroit où je me trouve. Une pièce sombre, pas très grande, vide. Une lucarne se trouve au-dessus de moi, laissant passer la lumière du jour. Du moins je le pense. La pièce est silencieuse, si l'on excepte le léger grattement qui vient de je ne sais où. Je continue mon exploration visuelle et découvre une porte. Aussitôt je m'approche pour l'ouvrir. Elle résiste. Typique.

Je m'assois par terre, me forçant à réfléchir. Comment suis-je arrivée là ? J'étais chez moi, il y a une minute encore, travaillant sur mon PC. Mais cette image s'efface bien vite. Non, je n'étais pas chez moi, c'est un rêve. J'étais dans une chambre d'hôtel, miteuse à souhait. Je travaillais certes. Mais sur quoi ? Je ferme étroitement les paupières pour tenter de faire revenir mes souvenirs. Un livre apparaît. Le livre des Damnés. Je travaillais sur le Livre des Damnés, pour tenter de trouver une solution au petit problème de Dean. Concentre-toi, Charlie, concentre-toi. Soudainement, tous mes souvenirs refont surface. Je vois cette scène comme une spectatrice, comme si je ne l'avais pas vécue. L'homme qui essaye de rentrer pour récupérer le livre. Moi qui tente de trouver une solution. L'homme qui rentre. Moi qui m'enferme dans la salle de bain, pour aider jusqu'au bout mes amis. L'homme qui force la porte pour se trouver face à moi, haineux, armé, décidé à récupérer son bien. La suite est si violente que je me force à sortir de là, rouvrant brusquement les yeux. Me voir ensanglantée dans une baignoire est au-dessus de mes forces. La pièce sombre est bien plus acceptable. Pourtant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Ce que je viens de voir est la fin de ma vie. Ce qui implique que je suis morte. Où vont les morts? En enfer ? Au paradis ?

Je me redresse. La réponse est derrière cette porte fermée, j'en suis persuadée. Je fouille mes poches, trouvant finalement quelques épingles. Un sourire victorieux apparaît sur mes lèvres. Avec ça je peux sortir. Je remercie silencieusement Sam qui m'a apprit quelques petits trucs et l'attaque directement à la serrure.

Après de longues minutes d'effort, un déclic se fait et la porte s'entrouvre, laissant passer une douce lumière. Prenant une grande inspiration, je la pousse. Face à moi se trouve une route. Une route que je connais, que j'ai déjà parcourue en compagnie d'une amie. La route qui mène à la cité d'Oz. Est-ce donc ça le Paradis ?


End file.
